Halo: Rise of the HORSEMEN
by Rameinstein13
Summary: A secret project within the SPARTAN-II project gets cancelled. After the war with the Covenant ends a new threat emerges and so does a distress beacon from a prison that hold the most dangerous criminals known to the UNSC. Tension rises as the ones Master Chief locked away see him again.
1. Chapter 1

"We are now calling the court to the important matter of the 'Incident of War." A large circular room with the edges filled with high ranking UNSC officials was now focused on a small group of soldiers, UNSC SPARTAN-IIs. There were seven of them. "The unit designated as WAR is too dangerous! He is out of control and now poses a threat to not only to the Covenant, but to us as well!" A tall SPARTAN was yelling and pointing to an even bigger man in chains. "He is far stronger than any other SPARTAN-II!" The SPARTAN talking was tall and well built. His skin was pale from spending most of his life in MJOLNIR armor. "SPARTAN John-117 does make a very important note. WAR has proven to be unstable and prone to violent outbursts on multiple occasions," one of the officials stood while they made their statement. Another SPARTAN walked forward, a female, lean and slender with long hair pulled into a bun. "Isn't that why he was picked for Project: HORSEMEN? In all the ancient texts that you made us read as a part of this special unit, wasn't the entity that represented war strong and violent and only under the control the other three entities? What is war? War is uncontrollable! War destroys everything in its warpath!" With that the female SPARTAN stepped back. "She is right. That means that the entire Project: HORSEMEN should be ended!"-John-117. The officials murmured with each other for what seemed like hours as the two debating SPARTANs glared at one another and the five SPARTANs chained up looked at each other with worried expressions, except for one. The SPARTAN that was being pointed at and talked about had a face of anger as he stared at John-117 with intent to kill, but he never moved a muscle, he just stared. "We have come to a decision!" The head judging official claimed. "The five members of Project: HORSEMEN shall all be incarcerated deep within our most heavily guarded cryo-prison Tartarus Station." The room seemed to loose all light except for around the SPARTANs. Then one by one they disappeared, leaving WAR and John-117. Then all went black and all was cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was told that I wouldn't dream, but I did. The same dream, the same nightmare. The memory that brought us; me, my three brothers, and my sister; to this horrible prison. I hate you John. You betrayed us. Wait. What's that sound? Am I actually hearing something besides my dream? What's this? I'm starting to feel, warmer! "Wow! So this is the famous Tartarus Station Prison," exclaimed a SPARTAN-IV in green MJOLNIR armor piloting a PELICAN transport craft. "Wish I wasn't here right now," stated a tall SPARTAN-II in dark green armor. "Whys that Chief?" Asked the piloting SPARTAN. "There's a group of very dangerous people, SPARTANs, locked away in there. SPARTANs that I sent in there, and if they are free, there is nothing out there that can stop them." Chief's tone was grave and low. A group of 6 SPARTAN-IVs followed the Master Chief. Power was fluctuating throughout the entire complex. "It looks like the prison is trying to reset itself. We should hurry before the system unfreezes the prisoners."-Chief. They entered a large room full of computers and 5 metal tubes. "Jones! Check the systems now."-Chief. A SPARTAN in bright blue armor went to one of the computer panels. "Um, Chief, most of the pods say dead prisoners except for these 5 in this room. We're in the heart of the station, why are these prisoners so important that they have to be secured way in here?"-Jones. As soon as he finished an alarm sounded. "Those are weird alarms. They sound like horns." Then the alarms ended and the 5 pods began to open one by one. The first SPARTAN that came out was a really tall man with dark skin. His armor was as black as space. "So you're here. WAR is gonna try and kill you, you know that right. Who are the pipsqueaks?"-black SPARTAN. "They're SPARTAN-IVs. Out of all of you, you're the only one I'm glad to see is alright."-Chief. "Hey, Chief, who is this guy?"-SPARTAN in brown armor. "I am DEATH. The final HORSEMAN. Stealth specialist."-DEATH. As soon as he finished, a second SPARTAN stepped out of a tube. This one a female in a pale green armor. "And I'm FAMINE. Intelligence agent of the HORSEMAN."-FAMINE. And another awoke, a male SPARTAN with the same colored armor as FAMINE. "I'm her other half, PESTILENCE. Strategist." Then one came out in white armor. "Where's WAR? Oh I'm CONQUEST. Super sniper."-CONQUEST. "Still in the pod sleeping like a baby hahaha!"-PESTILENCE. Once he finished, the whole station shook. "Jones, update, now!"-Chief. "Covenant rebels, sir. They boarded the prison."-Jones. The armed SPARTANs all looked at each other then gathered at the door. "How long until the get down here?"-brown armored SPARTAN. "We have maybe 5 minutes before they swarm this level, Don."-Jones. "Give us some guns so we can stay until are big brother wakes up."-DEATH. "No, you are still convicts. We stay here to guard you until we can get out so we can deal with you properly."-Chief. "3 minutes." They all froze and stared at the door. "2 minutes!" The blade of an energy sword went through the door. "Early contact! Engage!" The Elite sliced open the door and in flooded the Covenant. The SPARTANS fought hard. Once the Covies were killed, 4 Brutes entered. They pinned down all the SPARTANs. When they thought that they had the upper hand, a loud banging with the sound of bending and tearing metal came from the last and final pod. 


End file.
